


Whatever

by Trashubun



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Acting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, badgerclops - Freeform, cha cha cha, first writing thing, fluff?, mao mao - Freeform, questioning sexuality real quick, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashubun/pseuds/Trashubun
Summary: Its just badgerclops and Mao Mao being gay "cha cha"





	Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> E w 
> 
> I don't really like this one but I just wanna post here so hey wassup y'all better badgermao content gonna come one day I promise.

The crowd of pastel colored villagers cheered for their heros. Adorabat smiled "mao mao did I do good?" she asked hopefully to get her idols opinion even though it was clear the answer was an of course since they won, but he didn't answer like he spaced out his face showing no real emotion he just looked into the crowd with a blank expression "mao mao?" Adorabat said poking him and he blinked "What? Sorry-" he said before turning to the crowd and smiled heroically or yeah, " you're welcome but we have to be going now, goodbye!!" Mao Mao shouted for the sweetiepies and walked off leaving badgerclops and adorabat "huh, usually he'd bask in all the glory wonder what's up with him" badgerclops muttered absentmindedly as they basically watched their feline friend walk to his beloved bike "come on adorabat" she nodded and followed

••••

It was dark in the kingdom and quite, the moonlight shining against the reflective bold colors in the village, it was peaceful and nice, everyone basically asleep except Mao Mao who was still awake not in the shared room with his team, instead in the kitchen sipping water sitting in the far corner on the floor in the kitchen, in the dark, not any real reason why he decided to sit there but it gave a clear view of the kitchen if that was a reasonable reason for him to be sitting there instead of the table. He had way to much on his mind, well not really. Only one thing. Badgerclops. He didn't think too much on his best friend but he had a feeling rush onto him and at first he was confused, I mean he never really felt that feeling, example, When his best friend ever gave him a hug, he usually just hug back and bam done, but now he would lean in and could hear, feel his heart race and his fluffed cheeks flush, he'd have the urge to purr, and he never purrs. At first the most reasonable answer he could come up with was he was sick, but he only felt like that around badgerclops, and not adorabat. He definitely knew what it was like to be sick so he crossed that off. That lead him to somehow figure it out himself, so out of some sort of desperate want, he searched it up. Everything he felt, and the result was shocking for the most part. 

He was in love

In LOVE with his best friend. And oh boy did that scare him to the core. How was he supposed to even stand next to him anymore? when every time he was next to him he had the urge to just sit and stare at him, hear his best friend compliment him, pet him now Mao Mao didn't like being treated like an actual cat, it was an insult to him basically, so he doesn't like being pet, it makes him feel well vunrable in a way but yet he couldn't shake that feeling of wanting attention, way different attention, maybe a little bit too much attention. He did his best not to show it but its kinda hard when your living with the guy and a nosy little bat who absolutely watches every move he takes, he wasn't in anyway ready for these newformed feelings, like where did they even come from? Why badgerclops? Well maybe because he was nice to him, and the first to shower him in affection and could stand him, comforted him, made him feel specia- yeah you get the point. 

He was just scared of it, Mao Mao sighed leaning back continuing to sip the water, but stopped when the moonlight that stretched along the floor casted a shadow,badgerclops shadow, welp, Mao Mao sat there and watched his friend come from the corner, it was pretty dark in the house if it wasn't for Mao Mao's big green eyes he probably would've not been seen "maomao? What are you doing" Mao Mao coughed "drinking water" he muttered badgerclops flickered on the light revealing the short feline smothered into the corner "why are you in the corner?" Mao Mao shrugged "uh, because...its nice over here?" He said making the taller sigh "come on" he held out a hand for the other who took it being pulled up "whats up with you?" He asked bluntly "what do you mean?" Mao mao asked defensively "I mean you've been jumpy and spaced out this whole week, and just saying you've been avoiding me for a good hot second" badgerclops pointed out making Mao Mao huff "no I haven't" he said setting the cup aside crossing his arms "yes you have, dude you can tell me what's bothering" Mao Mao stopped and didn't answer, should I tell him? Badgerclops waited for an answer seeing Mao Mao clearly think about something, Mao Mao glanced for a second almost feeling his body tense up again and his cheeks flushed but he managed to swallow it down definitely not, no way am I telling him "I have nothing to confess, other than that I'm tired, goodn-" Mao Mao yelped as he was pulled back over by badgerclops who hugged him "you do realize I know right?" Mao Mao tensed up, "w-what? Know what?" Mao Mao attempted to play dumb "that you like me" badgerclops said making Mao Mao blush "What?! I don't like you- I mean I don't like you like that" Mao Mao attempted to push the other away but it was fruitless attempt with the others matalic arm it was probably best if he gave up, which is what he did letting in into the hug "how did you find out?" Mao Mao muttered quietly wanting to know "let's just say i know you well enough to know when your acting" badgerclops muttered back pressing a kiss against Mao Mao's forehead 

"whatever".

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed so hard right now
> 
> Disgusting >:(


End file.
